That Day
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Hari itu, Naruto melihatnya, menangis di bawah pohon apel, di sore hari, saat senja menjadi teman dari tangisnya. /"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"/ (Oneshot)


Hari itu, aku melihatnya, menangis di bawah pohon apel, di sore hari, saat senja menjadi teman dari tangisnya.

Hari itu, aku mendatanginya. Mengulurkan tanganku,berkata _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

Lalu tersenyum padanya.

Hari itu, hari dimana diri ini terlalu bodoh untuk memahami apa yang ia rasakan.

Hari itu, aku sadar, aku yang menjadi teman pertamanya.

* * *

 _Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Note : Tribute to NaruNaru. Iya, ini untuk kapal kesayangan saya_ _「_ _All Hail NaruNaru!_ _」_ _. Maaf kalo ada yang kurang. Maaf kalo saya banyak dosa._

* * *

Hari itu, aku mengetahui namanya. Tersenyum dan tertawa saat satu lelucon terlontar dari bibir yang mungil.

Namanya _Naruko._

Aku tertawa untuk satu waktu. _Hey, nama kita mirip_ dan dirinya hanya tertawa. Ia tak akan pernah menyangka jika aku dengannya memiliki beberapa kemiripan, saat mata ini fokus untuk menatap.

Mahkota pirang miliknya persis dengan warna rambutku, warna matanya, kulit putihnya, mirip denganku. Sejenak diri ini merasa menemukan satu eksistensi lain yang merupakan bagian dari diri, dengan satu pengecualian; ia perempuan.

Naruko menganggukkan kepalanya, saat ajakan untuk berteman datang menghampiri. Terukir senyum tulus menemani. Aku membalas, mengulurkan tanganku, _Mau melihat matahari terbenam bersamaku?_

Ia mengangguk, dengan lengkung tipis muncul sebagai respon.

* * *

Di hari lain, Naruko menunggu di tempat yang sama, di pagi hari, saat lelah kaki ini untuk mengayuh pedal sepeda.

Naruko melambaikan tangannya untukku. Apel merah ia gigit perlahan. Ia menawarkan itu padaku. _Kau mau?_ Lalu, dengan senang hati tangan ini terulur. Setelah itu, kami menikmati hangat akan matahari yang kami belakangi.

Naruko bercerita, belakangan, Ayah dan Ibunya bertengkar, dan ia tak kuasa untuk mendengar. Aku tersenyum. Agak bingung untuk bereaksi seperti apa.

Namun ketika ia menatapku, senyum secerah mentari menyapa. Sambil berkata, _selama aku berada di dekat kak Naruto, aku akan senang._

Setelah itu, lengkung senyum pagi mengiringi.

* * *

Di suatu hari, aku menemukannya di pantai. Pasir putih melengkapi putihnya tangan, dengan manisnya senja melatarbelakangi. Aku tersenyum. _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruko?_

Naruko terdiam, ketika kepala ini mencoba menerka apa yang menjadi jawab akan sebuah tanya. Naruko tak menoleh. Sejenak, rasa khawatir datang menghampiri.

Naruko bertanya, akan apa yang menjadi keresahannya. _Apa yang kau lakukan jika lelah hati ini mendengar apa yang menjadi perdebatan orang tua?_

Aku terdiam. Aku bingung ini melakukan apa. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Namun ketika satu titik bening air mata jatuh dengan berkas cahaya memantul, kaki ini berlari diluar perintah kepala, dengan tangan terbuka mencoba merangkul, lalu memeluknya, agar hati ini tak ingin satu lagi bening air mata jatuh darinya.

 _「_ _Aku akan berada di sisimu. Jadi, jangan khawatir._ _」_

—Dan Naruko menangis padaku.

* * *

Di suatu hari, ketika kami mengenakan seragam SMP yang sama, ia menghampiriku, dengan tangan terulur memberikan apa yang bisa ia beri. Aku tak ingin mengambilnya. Mau bagaimana pun, aku tak bisa mengambil bekal miliknya.

Toh aku ini kakak kelasnya. Bukankah seharusnya diri ini yang memberi?

Naruko memaksa, menjelaskan bahwa ia membuat itu hanya untukku. Aku tersenyum. Jemari tangan rindu untuk mengelus surai pirangnya. _Ayo berangkat bersama!_

* * *

Di suatu waktu, Naruko tertidur di siang hari. Di sini, di atap sekolah, dengan dada bidang sebagai kasur terbaik yang ia miliki.

Kedua tangan ini malu-malu hanya sekadar untuk memeluk. Hati bergetar hebat, diikuti dengan pendar merah muda menempel di pipi. Meyakinkan diri, aku ingin memeluknya, namun aku ragu.

Lalu, seketika Naruko terbangun. Menengadahkan kepalanya, tenggelam dalam manik biruku. Ia tahu bahwa diri ini ingin memeluk tubuhnya, memberi janji tersirat bahwa aku siap untuk menjaganya, selalu.

Maka dari itu ia menuntun kedua tanganku, melingkar di perut mungilnya, dengan jemari terkait. Aku tersenyum, lalu ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

 _「_ _Terima kasih, Naruko._ _」_

* * *

Di lain hari, aku menggendongnya, saat lelah kaki untuk membawa diri hingga terjatuh di aspal, di bawah terik matahari.

Naruko meringis kala itu. Ada sedikit air mata menjadi sebuah bukti dari perih yang dirasa. Aku tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya.

Naruko tak berontak. Hanya saja, ia menatapku lembut, dengan semu merah tanda menikmati. _Sesampainya di rumahmu, segera obati, ya?_

Satu anggukan kecil kudapati.

* * *

Di lain hari, Naruko berkata, untuk sementara, ia ingin bersamaku dalam waktu yang sedikit lebih lama. Ia memaksa, meski malam telah tiba.

Tak ada kata tolak yang muncul dari bibir. Satu kopi hangat yang hanya bisa kuberi padanya. Naruko tersenyum. Ia menerimanya.

Naruko bercerita, bahwa kedua orang tuanya bertengkar kembali. Perselingkuhan diantara keduanya menjadi apa yang tengah panas dibahas. Naruko tersenyum getir, dengan tangis mengiringi. Ia tak ingin pulang malam ini.

Ia tak tahan dengan kelakuan orang tuanya sendiri.

 _「_ _Mau menginap di tempatku?_ _」_

Hanya itu yang bisa terucap. Aku tak bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Namun ketika kupikir kembali, mungkin ada kalanya aku perlu membalas kebaikannya selama ini. Menginap selama beberapa hari tak akan menjadi masalah besar.

Saat berpikir tentang bagaimana keadaan rumah yang menjadi alasan untuk Naruko menolak (dalam pikirku), diluar dugaan, Naruko mengiyakan apa yang bisa kuberi, tanpa banyak pertanyaan sebagai sebuah kepastian. Aku tersenyum.

 _「_ _Terima kasih, Kakak._ _」_

Saat itu, aku merasa mempunyai adik yang sebisa mungkin kulindungi.

* * *

Saat itu, Naruko terkejut akan bangunan yang menjadi tempatku tenggelam dalam mimpi. Sebuah panti asuhan yang cukup besar.

Aku tahu akan apa yang menjadi penyebab ia berpikir, namun segera aku memegang bahunya. _Kau tak perlu berpikir seperti itu, Naruko._

 _「_ _Kau yatim piatu, Kak?_ _」_

Aku mengangguk sebagai sebuah respon. Naruko menunduk, namun segera diri ini merangkulnya. _Kau tak perlu memikirkanku saat kau bercerita tentang keluargamu, satu yang kupikirkan, selama aku bisa membuat Naruko bahagia, aku senang._

Aku tak mengharapkan sebuah permintaan maaf, namun Naruko memberi. Aku tersenyum.

 _「_ _Kau berlebihan, Naruko._ _」_

—Lalu pulang dengan mengatakan pada pengurus panti asuhan bahwa Naruko adalah temanku yang ingin menginap.

* * *

Satu hal yang kuketahui; Naruko adalah gadis yang penakut.

Ketika tangan ini secara sengaja mematikan lampu ruangan, Naruko akan berteriak histeris dan memelukku dengan erat. Memalukan memang, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Takut pada kegelapan adalah hal yang wajar untuk beberapa orang.

Naruko bercerita bahwa di rumahnya, ia selalu tertidur dengan lampu kamar yang menyala. Bagiku, untuk seorang laki-laki yang mencoba mengerti akan cara pandang seorang perempuan, adalah hal yang maklum. Eh? Perempuan tertidur dengan lampu yang menyala, bukan?

Masa lalunya adalah apa yang menjadi alasan yang melatarbelakangi _phobia_ yang diidapnya. Suatu ketika, kedua orang tuanya tak pulang ke rumah dengan suatu alasan yang tak masuk akal, sehingga ia tinggal sendirian di rumahnya, dengan lampu padam. Ia ketakutan. Ia tak mampu berteriak histeris sendirian dengan harap mendapat pertolongan. Pada akhirnya, ia tak dapat tertidur dan terus bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal.

 _Naruko menceritakan itu padaku._

Aku tersenyum. Permintaan maaf terlontar dari bibir dengan jemari yang mencoba kembali menekan saklar lampu.

 _「_ _Maaf telah menakutimu, Naruko._ _」_

* * *

Keesokan hari, Naruko terbangun dari lelap tidurnya, saat kedua tangan ini iseng membuka jendela.

Ini adalah akhir pekan, maka dari itu aku menyuruh Naruko untuk tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Biarkan diri ini melakukan sesuatu untukmu.

Satu sendok bubur yang kuambil dari mangkok adalah apa yang bisa kuberi di pagi hari pada Naruko. Ia menatapku, seakan berpikir bahwa _Mengapa ia begitu peduli padaku?_ dengan tatap sayu khas orang yang baru terbangun dari tidur.

 _「_ _Katakan Aaaah~_ _」_

 _「_ _Ta-tapi Kak—_ _」_

 _「_ _Tak ada kata penolakan!_ _」_

Naruko mengalah, lalu melahap bubur yang kubuat. Lengkung tipis di pagi hari terukir di wajahku sebagai sapa. Lalu, telapak tangan ini tak tahan untuk tidak mengelus rambut pirang bergelombang yang ia miliki.

 _「_ _Makasih, Naruko._ _」_

 _「_ _Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, kak Naruto bodoh!_ _」_

Aku tertawa dibuatnya.

* * *

Di lain hari, banyak tatap mata tertuju padaku, saat langkah ini memasuki area sekolah, saat Naruko berada di sebelahku.

Satu fakta bahwa Naruko adalah gadis yang populer di sekolah adalah apa yang menjadi latarbelakang dibalik cara pandang mereka padaku. Aku menghela napas. Mengapa menjadi seperti ini?

Namun ketika aku melirik ke arah Naruko, yang di sebelahku, dengan kedua tangannya yang tak ingin lengan kananku menjauh darinya, ia hanya tersenyum padaku saat ia tahu bahwa aku menatapnya.

 _「_ _Kenapa? Kenapa Kakak peduli pada mereka?_ _」_

Tak ada alasan khusus. Hanya saja, mungkin ini akan membuat citramu menurun, Naruko.

Lagipula, mendengar kabar bahwa gadis primadona seangkatan kelas satu di sekolah ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan siswa kelas tiga yang hidup di panti asuhan itu agak sedikit aneh terdengar di telinga, bukan?

Namun ketika kalimat dengan susunan kata berupa—

 _「_ _Kau terlalu memikirkanku, Kak. Biarlah semuanya berjalan, dan biarkan aku yang akan mengatasinya, nanti. Oke?_ _」_

—membuatku seketika terdiam dengan senyum tulus terukir.

* * *

Di suatu waktu, Naruko mengaku padaku, alasan yang membuat mereka pada akhirnya terdiam adalah mengaku pada semua orang bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah Kakaknya.

Aku tertawa dibuatnya.

 _「_ _Mengapa harus berbohong pada semua orang?_ _」_

Aku tak tahan untuk melempar tanya. Sejenak, sepintas terpikirkan jika mungkin Naruko mencoba menghiburku atau semacamnya. Menyadari satu fakta bahwa aku seorang yatim piatu pastinya membuat Naruko simpatik. Ia punya orang tua, berbeda dengan diriku. Jadi, bisa saja ia menghiburku.

 _「_ _A-aku tak punya alasan yang lebih baik selain itu, Kak._ _」_

Naruko mengatakan itu dengan semu merah hinggap di pipi.

Aku tertawa. Bukan alasan yang buruk. Malah sebaliknya, itu adalah alasan yang paling masuk akal jika andai kata mereka memandang aku dengan Naruko dari fisik belaka.

Aku tersenyum simpul. Satu-satunya yang bisa kuberi hanyalah _headpat_ padanya.

 _「_ _Tak apa, kan?_ _」_

 _「_ _Panggil aku Onii-chan!_ _」_

 _「_ _I-itu memalukan, Kakak!_ _」_

Aku tertawa melihatnya.

* * *

Naruko berkata, _Aku ingin pulang ke rumah Kakak saja._ Kalimat itu keluar saat senja begitu elok untuk ditatap dari gerbang sekolah, di sini, saat jemarinya merayapi sela-sela jari tanganku untuk bisa digenggam erat.

Ini adalah dua hari setelah Naruko enggan untuk aku antar ke tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada. Bukan karena apa, namun aku merasa jika orang tuanya merasa khawatir karena anak mereka tak pulang, dan ini sudah terhitung dua hari.

Naruko terdiam saat kutanya tentang alasan mengapa ia memaksa. Ia menoleh, dengan jemari mencoba menggenggam erat tangan ke sisi. Lalu, Naruko menatapku.

 _「_ _Aku lebih nyaman dengan Kakak daripada mereka._ _」_

—Setelahnya, lengan ini tak kuasa untuk merangkul.

* * *

Naruko akan sangat senang saat aroma menusuk masakan tercium di indera penciumannya, saat tangan ini dengan lihai mengolah apa yang bisa dimakan. Aku tersenyum saat ia berkata bahwa ia tak bisa menunggu lama.

Ketika melihatnya makan, membuatku bersyukur jika buah tanganku bisa memberi rasa yang dapat memuaskan lidahnya, atau bahkan bisa membuat perutnya merasa kekenyangan. Itu menyenangkan. Jujur, kata _terima kasih_ yang muncul adalah hal yang begitu berharga untuk hanya sekadar sebagai sebuah imbalan.

Saat ia tersedak, diri ini segera mengambil segelas air putih untuk bisa ia minum. Aku terkikik geli, saran untuk tidak memakan dengan buru-buru muncul bersamaan dengan senyum bodoh seorang _Naruko._

 _「_ _Maaf, Kakak._ _」_

Aku tersenyum padanya.

* * *

Di lain hari, Naruko tak lagi peduli tentang apa yang orang lain katakan, ketika kedekatannya padaku benar-benar lebih dari sekadar _adik-kakak_ seperti yang khalayak pikirkan.

Ketika satu lengan membawaku ke sisi, juga senyum hangat di pagi hari, akan membuat orang berpikir bahwa _Naruko_ tidak seperti adiknya _Uzumaki Naruto,_ tetapi pacarnya.

Aku tertawa pada apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Belakangan, Naruko memang semakin dan semakin lengket padaku. Ia bahkan sangat khawatir jika aku akan melangkah pergi meski hanya sekadar untuk membuang air kecil di toilet saja—Iya. Dia tak lagi mau pulang ke rumahnya dan hanya mau ke tempat tinggalku.

Ketika kutanya tentang alasan mengapa Naruko tidak peduli—

 _「_ _Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika Kakak menganggapku sebagai seorang pacar saja?_ _」_

Tak ada satu kalimat untuk menjadi jawab akan sebuah tanya. Naruko menunduk kala itu, namun segera diri ini memberi atensi padanya.

 _「_ _Baiklah._ _」_

Dan hari itu, aku tak menyangka jika hubungan ini akan terjalin dengan begitu mudahnya.

* * *

Di hari berikutnya, Naruko akan menjadi gadis paling manis yang pernah kutemui. Ketika aku tersadar dari lamunanku di siang hari, di atap sekolah, menjadi apa yang pertama kali kutemui, dengan tangan terulur serta senyum manis adalah hal yang bisa ia beri.

Di lain waktu, Naruko akan menjadi gadis yang menarikku keluar kelas, lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, tanpa peduli bahwa banyak pasang mata yang menjadikan kami sebagai titik fokus dengan kepala yang iseng mengkhayal ria.

Menatapnya, memeluknya, memperhatikannya akan dirinya yang amat begitu bahagia seakan membuat hati ini dibuat mencair di tiap hari yang terlewati. Tak akan pernah kusangka, jika jawaban akan pengakuan yang tidak umum itu akan membuat Naruko menjadi seperti ini.

Aku bahagia melihatnya.

* * *

Di sore hari, Naruko akan sangat antusias dan juga senang saat ajakan untuk bermain di pantai datang menghampiri. _One piece_ putih dengan topi musim panas yang senada menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Terlebih, saat dirinya sesekali malu-malu untuk mengalungkan lengannya ke pinggangku saat cukup berat kaki ini untuk mengayuh pedal sepeda.

Naruko akan menjadi satu-satunya apa yang menjadi pandang mataku saat ia kagum akan eloknya mentari yang seakan memberi pesan _Selamat tinggal, Bumi. Jumpa lagi esok hari._ Naruko menatapku, berterima kasih, lalu memelukku dengan begitu erat.

Aku tertawa. Inikah rasanya mempunyai hubungan yang manis?

Aku tak pernah merasakan sebelumnya, jujur.

Ketika hari kian gelap, aku mengajaknya untukk pulang sembari menawarkan bubur yang enak sebagai janji. Naruko menggeleng. Ia masih ingin di sini beberapa waktu.

 _「_ _Udaranya sejuk, Kak. Kau tak ingin mencobanya sesekali?_ _」_

Aku tertawa, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Lenganku bergerak untuk menggapai bahunya, lalu menyandarkannya padaku.

Aku tertawa saat bibir ini mengucapkan kata _terima kasih_ untuk Naruko yang terkejut.

* * *

Malam harinya, aku akan tertawa saat Naruko melepas rasa capeknya dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasurku. Aku senang melihatnya. Toh belakangan, penghuni panti asuhan menjadi akrab dengannya. Aku tak begitu mengerti, namun ketika aku berjalan dengannya dan ditatap mereka untuk satu waktu, mungkin alasannya cukup masuk akal saat insting mencoba menerka.

Ia menagih janji padaku tentang bubur yang kubicarakan di sore hari. Aku menghela napas. Aku melangkah dan berada di depan kasur, di depannya, lalu berkata—

 _「_ _Setidaknya, bangun dan bantu aku jika kau mau._ _」_

Naruko mendengus, persis yang sudah kuduga.

Sejenak , entah mengapa diri ini begitu menikmati waktu-waktu yang kulewati.

 _Terlebih, saat-saat bersama Naruko. Itu benar-benar amat menyenangkan._

Aku menatapnya dari sini, berdiri di depannya, melihatnya terus mengedipkan jari dengan tubuh yang terlentang di atas kasur. Kedua tangannya terulur ke arahku.

 _「_ _Kak, sini._ _」_

 _「_ _Mau apa?_ _」_

 _Ia menarik tubuhku, lalu untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku merasakan bagaimana rasa liurnya._

 _Sial. Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang._

* * *

 _「_ _Kak, aku bahagia._ _」_

Itu terucap disaat yang tidak tepat. Aku menatapnya aneh. Ia tertawa.

 _「_ _Kenapa?_ _」_

 _「_ _Tidak._ _」_

 _「_ _Lah?_ _」_

 _「_ _Aku bersyukur, memiliki Kakak. Itu saja._ _」_

 _Sialan. Aku tak pernah menyangka jika Naruko pandai menggoda._

* * *

Satu nada dering merusak pagi yang datang. Aku dan Naruko yang tertidur di kasur yang sama sama-sama kelabakan. Itu bukan ponselku.

Ketika Naruko mendapatkannya, mata ini sempat melihat apa yang menjadi dalang dibalik penghancur pagi itu. Telepon dari Ayahnya. Naruko menjauhkan itu dariku, lalu memberi senyum getir dengan kepala menunduk.

Aku tak memaksanya untuk tidak mengangkatnya, namun itu adalah keputusannya. Atau setidaknya, ia mengangkatnya hanya sekadar untuk mengonfirmasi bahwa ia baik-baik saja pada orang tuanya.

 _「_ _Kau tak mengangkatnya, Naruko?_ _」_

 _「_ _..._ _」_

 _「_ _Kau khawatir pada mereka?_ _」_

 _「_ _Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan mereka disaat mereka tak pernah mengkhawatirkanku._ _」_

 _「_ _Tapi—_ _」_

 _*Tuuut!*_

 _Seketika mulut ini terdiam saat ia mengambil keputusan akhir._

 _Aku tak bisa memaksa Naruko. Terlebih, ini ada kaitannya dengan keluarganya._

* * *

Di pagi hari, Naruko akan dengan senang hati menangkap sela-sela jariku untuk bisa ia genggam, saat tubuh ditutup dengan seragam sekolah, lalu bersenandung sepanjang lorong panti asuhan.

Seluruh penghuni panti asuhan akan terpukau pada Naruko yang menyapa dengan senyum manisnya. Mereka merasa menghangat. Naruko seakan menjadi _alter ego_ dari diriku sendiri, meski ia perempuan, saat menyadari bahwa aku tak pernah bisa menyapa orang lain persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan.

Namun tidak saat kami keluar dari gedung. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat orang asing yang jika kulihat perawakannya, malah cukup mirip denganku, juga dengan Naruko. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, ketika melihat sosok itu tengah berbicara dengan kepala panti asuhan.

Ketika mata ini melirik, kudapati Naruko mendecih tak suka. Ia menarik lenganku untuk terus berjalan tanpa peduli, namun sosok itu menghalangi. Naruko mendengus kesal.

 _「_ _Mengapa kau ada di sini?_ _」_

 _「_ _Ayo pulang, Naruko._ _」_

 _「_ _Enggak!_ _」_

 _「_ _Anu, maaf—_ _」_

 _Ketika aku menyela, pria paruh baya itu menatapku. Aku terdiam. Seakan, tatapnya berbeda jauh ketika ia menatap Naruko._

 _「_ _Aku adalah Ayahnya Naruko. Maaf jika anakku merepotkanmu._ _」_

 _「_ _Ta-tak apa, Pak._ _」_

Di sisi lain, kepala panti asuhan juga tak dapat berbuat banyak, dan hanya mampu melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku; menatap pria itu menarik lengan Naruko secara paksa (Aku tahu betul itu. Kepala panti asuhan juga menyadarinya, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa), lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah mobil sedan hitam.

Setelah itu, kepala panti asuhan berpesan padaku.

 _「_ _Jadilah anak baik, Naruto._ _」_

— _Dengan senyum._

 _Sungguh, aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya._

* * *

Sekolah akan jadi membosankan—Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini, saat aku sadar bahwa kehadiran Naruko di sisi adalah hal yang merubah pola hidupku. Pada kenyataannya, Naruko memberikan satu perubahan pada hidupku, yang jika aku kembali ke kehidupanku yang sebelumnya, malah membuatku tak betah.

Naruko tak sekolah, hari ini.

Pikiranku seakan menerka-nerka tentang apa yang terjadi pada Naruko. Aku menaruh khawatir padanya. Mendengar ceritanya, membuatku merasa ingin dan terus ingin melindunginya sebagai seorang pacar sekaligus kakak—Ia menganggapku seperti itu.

Ketika siang datang, yang kulakukan tidak lebih menenggelamkan diri di dunia mimpi, di atap sekolah, di bawah sejuknya awan putih menghalangi matahari. Kuakui, aku kesepian tanpa Naruko. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi?

Begitu juga saat jam pelajaran selanjutnya tiba. Yang selalu menjadi penghancur konsentrasiku dalam belajar adalah Naruko, kondisinya, dan ada di mana dirinya sekarang. Semua itu seakan menjadi pertanyaan yang tak bisa kutemukan jawabannya.

 _Seolah aku tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini._

Aku tidak suka dengan suasana hati yang seperti ini.

* * *

Hari esok datang, dan tentunya sama; tanpa Naruko.

Sejenak berpikir tentang bagaimana caraku bisa bertemu dengan Naruko. Karena itulah, langkah kaki ini membawaku pada rumahnya yang dulu pernah kukunjungi—sekadar mengantarnya pulang, tidak lebih.

Melihat begitu indahnya rumah yang ia tinggali membuatku merasa aneh sendiri. Kuakui, ia anak orang kaya yang tinggal di rumah berlantai dua dengan halaman depan yang begitu indah di mata. Namun saat menyadari diriku, yang mempunyai hubungan dengannya, yang tidak lebih hanya tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan, membuatku tertawa miris sendiri.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, pintu terbuka, mendapatkan tatap terkejut dari siapa yang membuka;seorang wanita paruh baya, helai rambut merahnya tergerai bebas hingga ke punggung dengan pakaian khas seorang ibu rumah tangga. Menatapku dengan terkejut.

 _「_ _Kau?!_ _」_

 _「_ _Anu, apa boleh aku bertemu dengan Naruko?_ _」_

 _Wanita itu tidak dapat berbicara, hanya langsung menutup pintu dengan keras, lalu berteriak keras pula._

 _「_ _PERGI DARI SINI!_ _」_

 _「_ _Ta-tapi—_ _」_

 _「_ _PERGI!_ _」_

 _Aku benar-benar tak mengerti._

* * *

Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah diri ini tak lagi dapat melihat wajah Naruko yang biasa tersenyum untukku.

Di sini, di malam hari, aku bersandar di pohon apel, tempat dimana kami pertama kali bertemu. Tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan indah yang pernah kami rajut—atau setidaknya begitu.

Aku menengadah, lalu termenung.

 _Ada apa dengan Naruko?_

Aku tak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padanya, namun satu hal yang bisa kujelaskan; aku khawatir padanya.

Hubungan kami bukan hanya sekadar teman. Toh jika andai kata memang begitu, kepala ini tak akan terus memikirkan senyum hangat yang menyapa pagi khas seorang _Naruko._ Lagipula jika memang begitu, untuk apa aku begitu peduli padanya?

 _Namun nyatanya, ia adalah gadisku, seorang teman sekaligus pacar yang menganggapku sebagai kakaknya sendiri._

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku tak peduli padanya?_

Aku tahu di mana ia berada sekarang. Mengingat Naruko tentang ceritanya, membuatku berpikir satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia jadikan untuk pulang adalah aku, hanya aku. Ini mungkin berlebihan. Tapi nyatanya begitu.

 _Mau bagaimana lagi?_

 _Ia bahkan tak betah bersama orang tuanya yang sering bertengkar di depan matanya._

Dua gelas kopi yang sedari tadi kupegang terus mengeluarkan hawa hangat. Aku tertawa miris. Awalnya, kupikir jika aku membawa ini, salah satunya bisa kuberikan pada Naruko yang datang entah darimana.

 _Hahaha._

 _「_ _Kak ..._ _」_

 _Iya, aku mendengarmu. Sudah tiga hari aku tak mendengarnya._

 _「_ _Kakak ..._ _」_

 _Menyenangkan bukan, memiliki seorang Kakak, Naruko?_

 _「_ _Kakak!_ _」_

 _Eh?!_

 _「_ _Haah ... Haaa ..._ _」_

 _「_ _Naruko?!_ _」_

 _「_ _Ayo pergi!_ _」_

Jujur, melihatnya muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan mataku, membuatku amat senang. Tapi, ada apa dengannya?

Untuk malam yang sepi, hanya mengenakan _hotpants_ serta _sweater_ saja agak terlalu aneh untuk menjadi pandang mata, bagiku.

 _「_ _Ada apa?_ _」_

 _「_ _Ayo pergi—_ _」_

 _「_ _Jelaskan padaku dulu!_ _」_

 _Ia menunduk. Sedikit merasa bersalah saat aku tak sengaja membentaknya._

 _「_ _A-ayah dan Ibu bertengkar lagi, dan kali ini lebih hebat dari yang kemarin. A-aku tak kuat melihatnya,_ _」_

 _「_ _Jadi, tolong, Kak. Ayo pergi._ _」_

 _Aku terdiam._

 _Mengapa bisa jadi seperti ini?_

 _*Hug!*_

 _「_ _Ka-kak?_ _」_

 _「_ _Maafkan aku, sayang._ _」_

 _Lalu, aku membawanya pergi._

* * *

Malam itu, saat tiba di kamarku, Naruko mendorongku dengan kuat, hingga diri ini terdorong dan terbaring di atas kasur.

 _「_ _Na-Naruko?_ _」_

 _Tak pernah sedikitpun aku mengerti tentang apa yang saat ini ia rasakan._

 _Hanya saja, saat netra ini mendapatinya terus menunduk, membuatku bingung ingin bereaksi seperti apa._

Naruko naik, menduduki tubuhku. Lalu, saat ia menunduk, kudapati pandang sayu serta _blue saphire_ yang ia miliki telah mengabur. Senyum getir datang mengiringi. Lalu, secepatnya jemari lembut datang ke pipinya.

 _「_ _Ada apa, sayang?_ _」_

 _「_ _..._ _」_

 _Naruko tak berkata apa-apa._

 _Ia hanya terdiam, lalu mencium bibirku._

 _Itu terjadi beberapa waktu, sebelum akhirnya Naruko melepasnya._

 _「_ _Na-Naruko?_ _」_

Aku tak lagi dapat berbuat banyak, ketika jemari lentiknya membuka satu persatu kancing yang bajunya, mempersilahkan mata ini untuk melihat apa yang belum saatnya kulihat. Naruko menatapku sayu. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

 _「_ _Kakak ..._ _」_

 _「_ _Naruko, ini diluar batas. Kita belum boleh melakukan ini—_ _」_

 _Tentu saja!_

 _Aku tak ingin menghancurkan perempuan yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku sendiri._

 _「_ _Kumohon, Kak._ _」_

— _Namun Naruko membantahku._

 _Naruko melucuti semua yang menutupi tubuhnya, lalu kemudian, menelanjangi diriku._

 _Aku tak melawan sama sekali._

 _Mau bagaimana lagi?_

 _Aku tenggelam dalam tanya yang tak kudapati jawabannya._

 _Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Naruko inginkan._

 _「_ _Kau serius soal ini?_ _」_

 _Naruko mengangguk, dengan satu titik bening muncul di sisi._

 _Sudah kuduga, ada maksud terselubung dari paksaannya ini._

 _Kau benar-benar membuat malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang, Naruko._

* * *

 _「_ _Hiks ... Hiks ..._ _」_

 _Naruko menangis tersedu, di depanku, dengan selimut menutupi tubuh._

 _Di sini, di pelukanku, dengan satu elus lembut pada helai anggun blonde mengagumkan yang ia miliki, sebagai satu-satunya hal yang bisa kuberi._

 _Ia terus meminta maaf padaku, atas apa yang ia lakukan, atas paksaannya terhadapku, atas kelakuannya, atas egonya, atas dirinya yang tak bisa menahan tangis._

 _Atas penderitaannya, atas dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, atas aku yang selalu menjadi pendengar terbaik yang ia miliki._

 _Aku menggeleng. Itu bukan hal yang berat untukku._

 _Hanya saja, yang sama sekali tak kumengerti adalah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini._

 _「_ _Kenapa?_ _」_

 _Satu tanya kuberi padanya, mendapati tatap sedih menyiksa yang kurasa._

 _Aku sama sekali tak mengerti._

 _「_ _Jelaskan padaku, Naruko._ _」_

 _Naruko menolak dan tak ingin menjelaskannya padaku, namun aku memaksa. Kedua tangan ini berada di bahunya, tak lebih untuk hanya sebagai pereda._

 _Aku akan mendengarkanmu._

 _Setelahnya, Naruko memelukku._

* * *

Malam itu, Naruko bercerita padaku tentang orang tuanya.

Cerita tentang orang tuanya yang terus bertengkar hebat, hingga tak kuasa telinganya untuk terus mendengar makian demi makian yang kian mengeras. Tuduhan dan hinaan menjadi satu-satunya senjata yang menusuk hati, saat kedua tangan Naruko tak dapat menutup apa yang seharusnya tak ia dengar.

Selama beberapa hari, Naruko menjadi gadis yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Orang tuanya hanya diam tanpa kata saat matanya menangkap mereka bertengkar. Di lain waktu, ketika Naruko melempar tanya, tentang alasan mengapa harus seperti itu, rasa panas di pipi menjadi satu-satunya jawaban, tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Di hari akhir, beberapa waktu lalu, sebelum aku menemukan Naruko, Naruko bercerita bahwa orang tuanya kembali bertengkar tentang hal yang tak bisa ia mengerti.

 _Naruko bilang, itu menyangkut tentang diriku._

Aku sama sekali tak mengerti tentang apa yang ia bicarakan.

 _Semacam, apa hubungannya denganku?_

 _「_ _Ada apa, denganku?_ _」_

 _「_ _Kenapa harus aku yang diperdebatkan, Naruko?_ _」_

 _Naruko tetap diam dan tak mau menjelaskan. Ia menunduk, lalu membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi kasurku._

 _Aku benar-benar tak mengerti._

 _Apa sebenarnya yang ia maksud?_

 _Cerita itu belum selesai kau jelaskan, bukan?_

 _「_ _I-itu ... itu sulit untuk—_ _」_

 _「_ _Naruto, kau masih terjaga? Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu,_ _」_

 _「_ _Dan jangan lupa, suruh Naruko-chan untuk ikut bersamamu._ _」_

 _Namun sayang, kepala panti asuhan menginterupsi cerita yang ingin sekali kudengar kejelasannya._

* * *

Aku bertemu dengan mereka; Ayah dan Ibu Naruko. Di sini, di ruang yang dibuat khusus untuk tamu yang datang.

Bertemu dalam meja yang sama, menjadikan cangkir berisi teh hangat sebagai satu-satunya teman di malam yang sepi. Di sebelahku, Naruko terus menunduk saat Ibunya menatapnya tajam. Di sisi lain, Ayahnya terus menatapku dengan pandang bersalah. Aku tak mengerti sama sekali. Elus lembut di punggungku pun tak memberikan efek yang jelas saat kudapati kepala panti asuhan tersenyum padaku.

 _Aku sama sekali tak mengerti._

 _「_ _Naruto-kun._ _」_

 _「_ _Iya?_ _」_

Kedua orang tua Naruko menatapku dengan tatap akan rasa dari luka yang telah lama. Aku tak mengerti sama sekali. Ada apa sebenarnya?

 _「_ _Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu, tentang siapa dirimu sebenarnya._ _」_

 _Sejak itu, elus lembut di punggungku naik ke atas ke kepalaku._

* * *

 _Malam itu, kedua orang tua Naruko menjelaskan semuanya._

 _Tentang diriku, tentang apa yang terjadi pada masa kecilku._

 _Kata maaf terus terlontar berulang kali. Dituju hanya khusus untukku dengan tangis mengiringi._

 _Di sisi lain, elus lembut ketua panti asuhan seakan memberi sejuk semu pada hatiku yang memanas, ketika telinga ini terasa tak tahan dengan cerita yang sebenarnya._

 _Ayah Naruko bercerita bahwa aku adalah anak mereka._

 _Iya. Aku adalah anak tertua dari orang tua Naruko._

 _Anak haram mereka. Anak yang dilahirkan sebelum janji suci terucap di atas altar._

 _Anak dari dosa lama mereka._

 _Anak yang tak pernah mereka inginkan saat itu._

 _Atau dengan kata lain, aku adalah kakak dari Uzumaki Naruko._

 _Tubuhku bergetar mendengar kenyataannya. Di sisi lain, Naruko terus menangis tersedu-sedu di sebelahku. Membuatku sadar, tentang apa yang ia lakukan padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu._

 _Ia benar-benar gadis yang keras kepala, ya?_

 _Sampai melakukan itu hanya agar ia tak ingin peduli pada fakta bahwa aku—laki-laki yang menjadi pertamanya—adalah kakaknya sendiri._

 _Ia tak ingin berpikir bahwa dosa itu datang menghampiri._

 _Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia menyayangiku. Menganggapku sebagai pacarnya, dan menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bersandar dalam situasi apapun._

 _Uzumaki Naruko benar-benar mencintaiku._

 _Naruko benar-benar mengagumkan._

 _Ketika cerita berlanjut, Ibu Naruko—yang sekarang aku tahu bahwa ia adalah Ibuku sendiri—perlahan menunduk, dengan sesenggukan kecil terdengar di telinga._

 _Ayah Naruko berkata bahwa mereka menyerahkanku, saat umurku hanya sekitar seminggu, kepada panti asuhan ini, kepada kepala panti asuhan, agar hanya karena mereka tak menginginkan kehadiranku karena keadaan mereka yang tak mendukung._

 _Iya. Mereka belum menikah, dan masih belum siap untuk membimbing seorang anak, dan beberapa hal lain, katanya._

 _Atau dengan bahasa kasarnya, mereka membuangku, agar aku tak membuat hidup mereka susah. Itu saja._

 _Jika andai kata tak ada tepukan kecil dari kepala panti asuhan di punggungku, mungkin aku akan menghajar dua orang dewasa di depanku ini._

 _Mereka bermain-main pada kehidupanku._

 _Mereka sadar bahwa mereka salah. Tapi apa pernah mereka berpikir bahwa seumur hidup aku kebingungan pada jawaban dari tanyaku tentang siapa sebenarnya orang tuaku?_

 _Tenggelam dalam tanya yang tak sama sekali kudapati jawabannya, lalu pada akhirnya mimpi bodoh yang membalasnya._

 _Apa mereka pernah berpikir tentang aku yang merindukan hangat akan arti keluarga yang sebenarnya, sampai-sampai iri pada senyum anak kecil yang digendong orang tuanya, yang sering kali kulihat, yang menjadi sumber dari arti hidupku._

 _Apa mereka berpikir sejauh itu?_

 _Tentu saja tidak._

 _Mereka egois._

 _Mereka tidak lebih dari orang tua yang egois._

 _Bahkan saat mereka memiliki anak yang sah, mereka bertengkar kembali, memberi luka pada sosok yang sama sekali tak bersalah._

 _Aku tak habis pikir pada mereka._

 _Kata maaf yang terlontar tak ada harganya._

 _Untuk apa aku menerima kata maaf jika seumur hidupku aku tak pernah bahagia._

* * *

 _「_ _Maafkan kami, Naruto-kun,_ _」_

 _「_ _Kedatangan kami di sini tak lebih hanya untuk membuatmu berpikir tentang ketertarikanmu untuk hidup bersama kami._ _」_

 _「_ _Kami ingin menghapus dosa yang pernah kami lakukan._ _」_

 _「_ _Tinggal bersama kami, bersama Naruko,_ _」_

 _「_ _Menyenangkan bukan?_ _」_

* * *

 _Iya, mungkin saja._

 _Tapi apa semenyenangkan yang kalian katakan?_

 _Mendengar cerita dari Naruko saja membuatku jelas bagaimana rasanya._

 _Serta, apaan senyum tak ikhlas kalian?_

 _Hentikan itu._

 _Aku tertarik sama sekali._

 _Jadi—_

 _「_ _Biarkan aku memikirkannya,_ _」_

 _「_ _Dan biarkan Naruko tinggal di sini bersamaku._ _」_

 _Kalian terkejut?_

 _Tentu saja. Ini adalah yang kuinginkan._

 _Bagaimana mungkin hati ini tak panas jika tahu kalian tak bisa menutupi rasa stress kalian dihadapan anak kalian sendiri, yang ternyata adalah adikku sendiri._

* * *

 _Lalu, malam itu, mereka pergi._

 _Dan kudapati wajah Ayah Naruko sedikit kesal._

— _Dan Naruko menangis di sampingku. Di sampingku, kepala panti asuhan menatap serius padaku._

 _「_ _Maaf telah menyembunyikan fakta ini darimu, Naruto-kun._ _」_

 _「_ _Aku mengerti,_ _」_

 _「_ _Bapak hanya tak ingin aku bertemu pada orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab seperti mereka, bukan?_ _」_

 _「_ _Maafkan aku._ _」_

 _「_ _Tak apa, aku malah bersyukur._ _」_

 _Lalu, setelah itu, kepala panti asuhan merogoh saku, menunjukkan satu kunci dan beberapa lembar uang padaku._

 _「_ _Pergilah bersama Naruko-chan, dan biarkan mereka datang esok hari sehingga mereka tak akan menemukanmu di sini._ _」_

 _「_ _A-apa yang Bapak maksud?_ _」_

 _「_ _Kau tak ingin hidup bersama mereka bukan?_ _」_

 _Ia tahu apa yang aku inginkan._

 _Ia lalu memberikan kunci dan uang itu padaku._

 _「_ _Di kota sebelah, ada sebuah apartemen milikku. Kau tempati itu bersama Naruko-chan. Hitung-hitung kalian bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Kau bisa gunakan uang itu untuk membeli tiket kereta. Gunakan sepeda yang ada di garasi. Sesampainya di sana, kalian bisa mengaku sebagai anakku jika orang-orang bertanya tentang siapa kalian. Dan juga, tak perlu khawatir soal keuanganmu. Kau hanya perlu bekerja paruh waktu di sana. Di dekat apartemen, ada banyak toko-toko yang menerima pegawai yang bekerja untuk paruh waktu._ _」_

 _「_ _Tu-tunggu dulu, Pak. Bapak merencanakan ini untuk kami?_ _」_

 _「_ _Bisa dibilang begitu. Kejadian ini sudah kuduga sejak lama, sejak tahu kalau mereka masih ada di kota ini. Kau tahu, Naruto-kun, aku ingin kau hidup bahagia, dan membuat mereka paham bahwa dosa mereka dulu adalah dosa yang amat besar._ _」_

 _「_ _Lagipula, apa kau yakin jika mereka akan membayar kesalahan-kesalahan mereka? Apa kau melihat pria tadi memasang wajah kesal?_ _」_

 _「_ _I-iya._ _」_

 _「_ _Mereka tak baik untukmu._ _」_

 _Lalu, setelah itu, ucap terima kasih tak lagi dapat kuhitung saat kupeluk tubuh kepala panti asuhan yang selama ini rela merawatku._

 _「_ _Terima kasih, Uchiha Madara-san._ _」_

 _「_ _Hahaha. Kau seolah menganggapku orang asing dengan caramu memanggilku, Naruto-kun._ _」_

* * *

Malam itu, Naruko terus memelukku, saat acara berkemas telah berselang setengah jam yang lalu.

Ia menangis padaku, hingga tak tahan kedua tangan ini untuk memeluk.

 _「_ _Kenyataannya benar-benar menyakitkan ya, Naruko?_ _」_

 _Ia tahu, apa yang ia lakukan padaku adalah dosa besar._

 _Hubungan kakak-adik yang tidak normal ini adalah sebuah kesalahan._

 _Namun mau bagaimana lagi?_

 _Kami tahu kenyataannya saat kami sudah jatuh pada kesalahan yang tak kami tahu._

Lagipula, aku yakin, apa yang Naruko lakukan adalah perjuangannya melawan apa yang ia rasakan.

 _Naruko benar-benar mengagumkan._

 _「_ _Kakak ..._ _」_

 _「_ _Kau sudah tahu faktanya, sebelum kau melakukan itu padaku, kan?_ _」_

 _「_ _Maafkan aku._ _」_

 _Aku menggeleng._

 _Aku juga sadar, perasaan ini tak akan pudar hanya karena fakta membuktikan bahwa hubungan kami adalah dosa._

 _「_ _Kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku, Naruko._ _」_

 _「_ _Kakak ..._ _」_

 _「_ _Takdir itu benar-benar kejam, ya?_ _」_

 _Iya._

 _Memberi dosa pada orang yang tak tahu apa-apa itu adalah hal yang tak pernah kuduga._

 _「_ _Ta-tapi Kak, apa hubungan kita akan berakhir hanya karena fakta ini?_ _」_

 _「_ _Apa yang kau bicarakan?_ _」_

 _「_ _Eh?_ _」_

 _「_ _Kau tetaplah milikku, sayang, dan selamanya akan seperti itu._ _」_

 _「_ _Kau tak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri, dan tak pelu meminta maaf padaku,_ _」_

 _「_ _Karena kau tahu, siapa dan siapa yang sebenarnya salah, kan?_ _」_

 _Naruko tersenyum._

 _「_ _Tidurlah, sayang._ _」_

 _Selamat malam._

 _Semoga hari esok akan jadi menyenangkan._

* * *

 _Selamat tinggal._

 _Esok, aku dan Naruko tak akan ada lagi di sini, di ruangan ini. Hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang amat berarti._

 _Jika seandainya kepala panti asuhan menemukan suratku, aku yakin, ia tersenyum senang._

— _Karena ia tahu cara menyadarkan orang tua tak tahu malu itu._

 _Dan juga, maaf jika selama ini aku menyusahkanmu, Uchiha Madara-san._

 _Selamat tinggal._

 _Jika lain kali boleh bertemu, kau akan menemukanku dengan senyum lebar yang bisa kuberi, sekadar tidak lebih untuk membuatmu senang, Madara-san._

 _Atau malah akan kuperkenalkan anakku padamu, hahaha._

 _Terima kasih atas segalanya._

 _Kupercayakan orang tuaku padamu._

 _Kau tahu cara agar mereka menyadari kesalahannya, agar mereka dapat memilih, tak ingin berubah, atau terus mencari keberadaanku._

 _Karena hanya dengan melihat mereka saja, aku sadar, mereka tak akan berubah._

 _Sekali lagi, terima kasih._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Hari itu, aku melihatnya, bahagia di pagi hari, saat cahaya mentari menjadi teman dari awal harinya.

Hari itu, aku mendatanginya. Mengulurkan tanganku, memeluknya dari belakang, berkata _Apa kau bahagia, sekarang?_

Lalu tersenyum padanya.

Hari itu, hari dimana aku sadar bahwa kehidupanku mulai berubah drastis.

Hari itu, aku sadar, aku yang menjadi pasangannya.

 _「_ _Aku mencintaimu, Kak._ _」_

 _「_ _Aku juga, sayang._ _」_


End file.
